


When the rain falls

by Vanillalattae95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Badass Iwaizumi, Badass Oikawa, Beating, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Death Threats, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Kumicho!Iwaizumi, M/M, Managed to get fluff in here somehow, Organized Crime, Right-hand Oikawa, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillalattae95/pseuds/Vanillalattae95
Summary: Hajime and Tooru are the most feared leaders of the Yakuza. They're fearless, relentless and downright menacing.They've been through hell and back together, so there's nothing this duo and their pack can't handle.But a storm is coming, and what happens next is something neither of them could've prepared for.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	When the rain falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachdotetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachdotetc/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful, beautiful, incredible love of my life @rachectdot. This is my first time writing anything like this; it was challenging and really forced me to expand what I write as a writer! This was originally was supposed to only be like 5k words but it got away from me and turned into this 13k monster! So I hope you enjoy it and that I did kumicho!Iwaizumi justice :)
> 
> And to other readers, I hope you enjoy this piece! It kicked my ass for like three months so I'm finally happy to be sharing it with the world!
> 
> Oh and I did say it had graphic depictions of violence but there really isn't anything too graphic! I just wanted to be cautious when tagging! :)

It was supposed to be a normal Monday night. Wake up, go to work, train, maybe attend a meeting, come home, eat dinner with his boyfriend and go to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary was supposed to happen today for the yakuza leader.

Instead, Hajime is clutching his side wobbling through the front door of his office overlooking the city.

“Iwa-chan, what the fuck. Why are you bleeding!” Tooru yells, running to catch Hajime before falls through the door.

Hajime winces as Tooru catches him by the waist. “Ah don’t worry Tooru,” Hajime replies calmly. “It’s not my blood. At least, not all of it is.”

“What the hell, whose blood is it then?” Tooru asks, supporting Hajime’s weight as he walks him to the couch.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Hajime murmurs as he sits down. He holds his breath as he hits the couch, hoping Tooru won’t notice how he clings to his side. _That fucker must have broken one of his ribs_.

“When have I ever not worried,” Tooru scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Kunimi, go get me an ice pack from the kitchen. And the first aid kit too.”

Nodding his head, the younger boy runs to get the ice pack and first aid kit.

Directing his attention back to his boyfriend, Tooru crouches down, cups Hajime’s face and begins examining it. There’s a purple bruise forming around Hajime’s eye, he has cuts all over his face, his lip is busted open and he has blood dripping from his forehead. The way Hajime winces when he grabs his waist doesn’t go unnoticed by Tooru either.

“Hajime, who did this?” Tooru asks seriously.

“Tooru don’t worry about it,” Hajime says, not wanting to make a big deal. 

Hajime knows how protective his boyfriend is, but he also knows Tooru better than he knows himself; if Tooru figured out who had just tried to kill him, he’d be out the door, gun in hand, ready to shoot anyone who got in his way.

“Hajime, you came home covered in blood, sporting a busted lip, a black eye and a fucking broken rib! Don’t you dare tell me not to worry about it,” Tooru snaps. “Now fucking tell me who did this, so I can go put a bullet through their fucking head.”

“Tooru, I need you to calm down,” Hajime says, wincing again as he readjusts himself on the couch.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” Tooru yells, throwing his hands in the air, glaring at Hajime. “I’m going to kill whoever fucking did this to you.”

“Jesus, boss, whoever got to you really wanted to fuck you up,” Kunimi says as he returns with the ice pack and first aid kit in hand. “I’ve never seen you come home looking this bad before.”

“Gee thanks, kid,” Hajime mumbles. “You going to give me the ice pack or just stand there staring at me? I know I’m pretty, but my head is throbbing and I kind of have a black eye.”

“First of all, you’re not pretty,” Makki scoffs, walking into the room. “Second, what the fuck happened?” 

Iwaizumi glares at Makki, swiping the ice pack from the table. “Look, it wasn’t that big of a deal okay? Mattsun and I were out going to meetings and making our rounds - just like we do every Monday - when we were ambushed.”

Hajime feels Tooru tense as he cleans up his wounds. His shoulders tighten, and his jaw locks.

“You’re never unprepared,” Tooru whispers, “you have eyes everywhere. Where were Kyouken-chan and Yahaba? Or Watari and Kindaichi? How did this happen?”

“We were coming back from our weekly meeting at Karasuno with Sawamura when we were jumped,” Mattsun says, suddenly appearing in the door frame. He doesn’t look as beat up as Hajime, but there’s blood dripping from his forehead and he’s holding onto his left shoulder. “And as you know, it’s usually just Iwaizumi and I who go to those meetings, unless Sugawara requests for  
you to also be there.”

Hajime nods in agreement. “Kyoutani and Yahaba are in Nagoya, collecting debts owed to us,” he explains. “And Watari and Kindaichi have been working with Nekoma for the past week to develop better interrogation and surveillance tactics, in exchange for giving them better hand to hand combat training.”

Tooru falls quiet, having forgotten that information. It all fits together, but that doesn’t make him any less uneasy.

“Thanks for asking how I am by the way.” Mattsun breaks through the tense silence, reminding everyone he’s still there. “I only got a concussion and took a bullet for your precious Iwa-chan over there,” he says, rolling his eyes. He makes his way over to where Makki sits on the black leather couch and plops down next to him, across from where Tooru and Hajime are draped across the other couch.

“He’s our boss, that’s kind of what we’re supposed to do, you dumbass,” Makki mutters, with a punch to Mattsun’s arm. 

“You shithead! That fucking hurts!” Mattsun grunts. “Did you not hear the part where I got fucking shot? And yet you still chose violence?”

“We’re part of one of the largest and most dangerous syndicates in all of Japan -- all I do is choose violence,” Makki deadpans. 

“I thought you were kinder than this, Hiro,” Mattsun pouts, cradling his shoulder.

“I’ve literally shot someone because they looked at you wrong. I’m as kind as they come,” Makki retorts. “Now shut up and sit still. I’ll patch you up, you big baby.”

“If you two are done,” Tooru says glaring at them, “I would still like someone to tell me who the hell did this.”  
Hajime groans, rubbing his temple with his hand. Tooru really isn’t going to let this go, is he? Hajime doesn’t know where to begin or even how to explain what went down.

“Ow! Tooru, what the fuck! That hurts!” Hajime is immediately pulled out of his thoughts when his cheek starts to burn.

“I’m only going to ask you _nicely_ one more time.” Tooru pours more peroxide on Hajime’s wound, dabbing at it somewhat fiercely. “Who did this?”  
Hajime winces as the burning turns into a satisfying tingling sensation. 

“Fine,” Hajime sighs, “it was Kurai.”

Tooru’s features harden at the mention of that name.

“I’ll kill him.”

“Tooru.”

“Don’t _Tooru_ me.” 

“Who’s Kurai?” Kunimi whispers to Makki.

“He’s Oikawa’s ex,” Makki explains under his breath. “He was always jealous of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s friendship and thought they spent too much time together. They’re childhood best friends, not to mention Oikawa was always going to end up being Iwaizumi’s right hand, so it makes sense why they spent so much time together. It was a constant fight between them and Kurai, and it was rather annoying.”

“Well, if Kurai hadn’t said anything, Iwaizumi would still be a pining mess and Oikawa would still be suppressing his feelings,” Mattsun adds. “So really, it’s Kurai’s own fault Oikawa broke up with him. If he hadn’t said anything, those two would still be pining for each other and making everyone else around them miserable.”

“Yeah and the bastard is still bitter about it,” Tooru spits, loading his Walther P99. “It’s been 6 years, for fucks sake.”

“Well, you _did_ tell him it would never work because your heart has belonged to Iwaizumi from the start,” Makki says. “Not the most delicate way to break someone’s heart.”

Tooru rolls his eyes at Makki, grabbing his jacket. He doesn’t have time to go down memory lane or feel bad for Kurai. It’s not like Tooru wouldn’t have figured out his feelings for Hajime on his own eventually; Kurai just happened to speed up the process. Can’t blame him for following his heart and being with the one he was meant to be with.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Hajime asks, standing up quickly. He immediately regrets his decision when pain shoots down his entire right side. But if he knows Tooru -- and he does -- he figures Tooru’s about to do something drastic.

“To put a bullet in Kurai’s head. Where else would I be going?” Tooru replies easily, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Tooru, you really think Kurai was dumb enough to come alone?” Hajime asks, facing him. “He ambushed me with at least 6 men. Thank god Mattsun doesn’t have a shit shot and we were only a couple of blocks away from the office. Otherwise, we wouldn’t even be here right now.”

Hajime leans against the couch to keep himself from falling. “Besides, there’s something he said to me that I can’t shake.” He furrows his brow as he recalls just how arrogant Kurai sounded when he said it, in between kicks to his ribs.

“What did he say?”

“‘A storm is coming. And when it comes, expect there to be black rain.’”

A beat of silence, before Tooru speaks again. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I don’t know. But I would like to find out before you shoot him,” Hajime explains. “Is that okay with you? Or do I need to let you have your temper tantrum?”

“It’s not a temper tantrum, you dick,” Tooru says, annoyed, putting his gun back in his holster. “I take a threat to your life pretty fucking seriously, and I’ll be damned if anything happens to you. I may be your right hand but I’m also your boyfriend, so a threat to you is a threat to me.”

“Threat or not, I don’t need you rushing into something and getting your own fucking head blown off,” Hajime replies sternly. “What good are you to me if you’re dead, huh?”  
Hajime and Tooru stare each other down, neither willing to back down. They’re both strong willed, stubborn and a bitch to deal with when angry.

Both boys had grown up in the underground world of Japan. From learning self-defense at 8 years old to shooting their first gun at 11 and going on their first official mission shortly after Tooru’s 15th birthday, neither of them have known a life outside of the yakuza. 

And when they were 19 years old, their parents were killed by a rival syndicate. Their hearts were broken, but before they were given any time to mourn, Hajime had to take his father’s place as kumicho, with Tooru as his right hand. They’d prepared their whole lives to take over one day, but they didn’t think that day would be while they were still so young. All they had left was each other.

“Don’t put me in a position to lose you, Tooru,” Hajime whispers just quiet enough for Tooru to hear. His true meaning is left unsaid; _I can’t lose you too_.  
Tooru’s eyes soften slightly and he lets out another sigh before nodding his head in agreement. “Fine.” Tooru places a hand on his hip. “What’s the plan then? I won’t go in guns blazing by myself. But I’m still putting a bullet through Kurai’s head.

“He not only attacked one of our own,” Tooru motions to Mattsun, currently being bandaged. “But he also attacked our leader. And if he wants to pull that kind of shit, he better know we’re going to come after him, and know we’re out for blood.”

“What are we, a wolf pack?” Mattsun scoffs.

“Shit, if we aren’t then our tattoos aren’t going to make any fucking sense,” Makki smirks. 

“Well, I know I’m the newest member of the inner circle,” Kunimi speaks up as he steps away from the wall, hands in pockets, “but, I have an idea.”

****

It’s a few weeks later when Hajime receives the call from Makki he’s been anticipating.

“We got him,” he says, not bothering to hide the hint of smugness in his voice. “We’re taking him to the location now.”

Makki ends the call with confirmation that he’ll see Hajime soon, and bends to throw a tied-up and blindfolded Kurai in the back fo the black SUV.

“So this is the fucker who came after the boss?” Kyoutani grumbles.

“Down, Kyoutoni,” Yahaba scolds from the front seat. “He’s not yours to deal with. We’re just here to deliver the package to the boss.”

“What is he?” Kurai scoffs, nodding towards Kyoutani. “Your attack dog?”

Kurai feels a sudden stinging pain in his jaw. There’s a warm, wet feeling trickling down his nose and the taste of copper in his mouth. 

“I don’t remember us giving you permission to speak.” Kyoutani glares at Kurai. 

“Now now, if anyone gets to have a chance to beat the shit out of Kurai, it’s Mattsun,” Makki says, looking at Kurai in the rearview mirror. “He did get shot by him, afterall.”  
Kurai racks his brain trying to recall why that name sounds so familiar. But before he’s able to search for his answer he feels another pain, this time on his left side of his face.

“Damn, that felt good,” Mattsun smirks. “Lucky for me, he shot my left arm. Unluckily for Kurai, I have a mean right hook.”

Kurai groans in pain, the taste of metal on his tongue and the feeling of something loose in his mouth. He runs his tongue across his bottom row of teeth and yeah, fucker definitely knocked out a tooth.

They drive for what feels like hours before the SUV comes to a halt. Kurai sits quietly until he’s yanked out of the backseat and thrown on the ground. It’s cold, hard and definitely on concrete. But he knows he’s not in the city because it’s too quiet, and there’s a faint smell of salt in the air; specifically, sea salt. “Fuck.” Kurai murmurs upon the sudden realization.

Makki and Mattsun share a smirk. “Know where we are, do you?”

Unfortunately, Kurai knows exactly where he is. Oikawa brought him here once when they were dating because he wanted to go somewhere quiet that was close to the ocean but was still safe for him to wander to. Of course, the only place he could go do that was at the fucking Seijoh dock, which was where Akio-sama and the late Iwaizumi-sama would take their most recent capture and gut them. Yeah, Kurai’s fucked.

“He looks like he’s gonna piss himself,” Yahaba smirks leaning against one of the cargo containers. “Which I wouldn’t be against. I think it’d be quite entertaining.”

“Alright, in you go,” Makki says, throwing the door to the container open and gesturing broadly.

“No way I’m fucking going in that thing,” Kurai argues. He tries to break free, but it’s no use. Kyoutani has too firm a grip on him, and he can’t see anything through his blindfold.

“That’s cute,” Makki giggles menacingly, “he thinks he has a choice.”

The men throw Kurai into the container before taking the blindfold off. Kurai takes a second to regain his bearings and hears the metal door slam shut as his eyes adjust to the darkness. Yeah, this is bad.

“Nice to see you again, Kurai.”

Kurai jumps at the sound of the low voice rumbling through the shadows.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” the voice apologizes.

“What am I doing here?”

“Now now,” the voice tsks, “let’s not ask stupid questions we already know the answers to.”

Kurai sucks in a deep breath. He was afraid that’s who took him. He turns to face the bellowing voice and is met with broad shoulders, a gruff face and piercing green eyes. 

“Iwaizumi.” Kurai sighs. “Should’ve known it was you.”

Hajime merely nods in agreement. “So, you know why I have you here?” Hajime cocks an eyebrow. “Because I would really love to know, what was the whole point of attacking me?”

“I was given an order,” Kurai says, trying to keep his breath steady. “I didn’t ask many questions.”

Hajime nods his head as if understanding. “You sure this wasn’t about Tooru?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.

Kurai’s breath hitches and although he tries to hide it, Hajime still notices. 

“Ah, so it is about Tooru,” Hajime grins menacingly. “Is this some sad attempt to try and get Tooru back? Because I think he made it pretty clear when he broke up with you that he wanted to be with me. And only me.”

“This has nothing to do with that whore,” Kurai spits.

Hajime charges Kurai so quickly that he doesn't have time to process Hajime gripping his throat and slamming him against the wall. Kurai’s head cracks against the metal wall, a groan escaping his lips as he feels blood start to trickle down the back of his neck.

“Careful Kurai-kun,” Hajime tuts. “That’s the love of my life you’re talking about there.”

Kurai’s breaths are ragged. 

“Weren’t you guys like fifteen when you broke up? And you’re still not over it?” 

“I told you.” Kurai inhales deeply. “This isn’t about your bitch boyfriend.”

Hajime’s grip around Kurai’s throat tightens, preventing any air from entering Kurai’s lungs. Kurai flails and tries to pull Hajime’s hand away from his throat, but it’s no use. Hajime’s grip on him is too strong; he can feel his face start to turn blue.

“Ooh, strike two.” Hajime says, disappointed. “And here I thought we could have a conversation like civilized men. But, I guess that’s what happens when you try and talk to street scum.”

Kurai can feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. Just before he passes out, Hajime releases Kurai’s throat, dropping him to the ground with a thud. Kurai heaves, searching for air to fill his lungs. Once his heaving turns into ragged gasping, Kurai looks up to see Hajime cooly leaning against the container’s wall.

Oh. Kurai vastly underestimated his own capabilities. He knew Iwaizumi was deadly, but he didn't realize just how lethal he was. And God, is he scared out of his mind - it shows, despite how subtle he’s trying to be about it. 

Hajime pushes off the wall and stalks closer to Kurai. “You see,” he starts, grabbing a folding chair and kicking it open, tossing it towards the man. “You’ve chosen the wrong person to piss off.” He grabs a chair for himself, opening it and sitting down in one fluid motion. 

He sits back in the chair, crossing his feet at the ankles, with a nod at the other to do the same. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Kurai. I’m an incredibly patient person, but when my patience wanes thin, I become significantly less pleasant. So, I’ll ask you again -- who the fuck sent you to kill me?”

Kurai gulps, sweat dripping down his forehead. He really only has two options now, doesn’t he; either lie out of his ass and die at the hands of one of the most terrifying men in Japan or tell Iwaizumi what he wanted to hear and _then_ Iwaizumi would kill him.

“You know who I am, don’t you? And what I’m capable of?” Hajime asks, cocking his head to the right when Kurai doesn’t answer him right away.

“Of course I know who you are, Iwaizumi. I’m not an idiot. I also know they call you the Lone Wolf.” Kurai tries to mask the shakiness in his voice but it’s no use, Hajime can see the way his hands tremble.

Hajime scoffs, bringing his thumb up to rub at his lower lip as though he was in thought. “Yeah... that is what they call me, isn’t it?” He chuckles gently. 

The man nods slowly, nervously laughing along, as though if he complies Hajime might spare him.

“For as much as you hear about lone wolves, it’s never a _lone_ wolf you need to watch out for.” He tilts his head to the side, arms thick with cords of muscle crossing across his chest. He smiles, no humour in it. “It’s the pack.” 

Hajime watches as the man’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and he knows what he must be seeing. His closest and most trusted, coming from behind, appearing from the shadows. 

“You really fucked up bro,” Makki chuckles crossing his arms.

Mattsun appears next to Makki, resting his elbow on Makki’s shoulder. “Yeah dude. You pissed off some seriously deranged people.”

Kunimi leans against the wall with a bored look on his face. “It’s funny he’s terrified of Iwaizumi-san,” he nods his head to his left, “when it’s _him_ he should be afraid of.”

Tooru saunters to Hajime’s side, glaring at Kurai before wrapping his arms around Hajime and claiming his seat on his lap. Hajime wraps his hands around Tooru’s hips and holds him in place, like that’s where Tooru belongs.

“Oikawa, not surprised to see you here,” Kurai says, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t be.” Tooru runs his hand through his hair. “You threatened one of my own; naturally, I’d be here to see you punished.”

Kurai rolls his eyes. “Still dramatic as always, I see.”

Tooru doesn’t respond to Kurai, doesn’t even acknowledge him. Tooru simply grins before leaning over to slowly unbutton Hajime’s shirt, exposing his collarbone. He caresses the protruding bone lightly before capturing Hajime’s mouth in a heated kiss. It’s hot, heavy and kind of sloppy. Tooru can hear Kurai scoff in disgust, and he smiles against Hajime’s lips before pulling back.

“There’s one of two ways this can go for you, Kurai,” Tooru says, tracing Hajime’s jawline. “First option is you tell us everything we want to know - like who sent you to kill Hajime - and we debate whether or not you get to live. Or, we cut the chit chat and I put a bullet through your head.” Tooru smirks looking back at Kurai. “Personally, my vote is for the latter option.”

“You talk a big game,” Kurai starts.

“I wouldn’t fuck around if I were you dude," Mattsun warns.

“You talk a big game,” Kurai spits again. “But you don’t have it in you to kill me, _Tooru _.”__

__Hajime’s grip around Tooru’s hips tightens._ _

__“Now, he’s done it.” Watari shakes his head in disbelief._ _

__See, the thing is that despite his less intimidating exterior, Tooru was crazier than Hajime, more fearless too. Hajime is his king, and God help anyone who disrespects the king._ _

__“You see, Kurai, despite the world we live in, I was raised to be kind, gentle and loving.” Tooru reaches into Hajime’s shirt, resting his hand across his chest. “But you of all people should know when it comes to protecting my friends, my family, and my heart, you shouldn’t trifle with me.”_ _

__A gunshot cracks through the air, a bullet finding its path through the man’s head and firmly embedding itself in the wall behind him. As though he could possibly get out alive, after the stunt he had pulled._ _

__“For I am also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know.” Tooru sits comfortably on Hajime’s lap, arm extended, finger on the trigger and a grin plastered on his face._ _

__Hajime slowly edges Tooru off his lap to stand, keeping his hands firmly on Tooru’s waist._ _

__“Iwa-chan,” Tooru purrs to his right, his hand sliding across his shoulder and into the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re so sexy when you threaten annoying brats.”_ _

__“Oh, you mean like you?” Hajime chuckles._ _

__Tooru squawks at the insult. “Here I am defending your honor, killing the man who tried to kill you, and _this _is the treatment I get? The absolute disrespect.”___ _

____“Quit your whining.” Hajime rolls his eyes. “Let’s go, it’s dinner time.”_ _ _ _

____“Oi, you two lovebirds just gonna leave us to clean up your mess?” Mattsun asks, while Makki wraps up the limp body in a black plastic bag._ _ _ _

____“Well, we don’t pay you to just sit and look pretty now do we?” Hajime deadpans. “Besides, you know it’s Thursday.”_ _ _ _

____“We seriously don’t get paid enough for this shit,” Makki says rolling his eyes._ _ _ _

____“We could always just replace you two,” Tooru says, twirling his gun. “Or you know, I could always tell Mattsun about that dream you had the other night Ma--”_ _ _ _

____“Literally get the fuck out of here before I commit treason,” Makki snaps. “You being here will just make it harder for us to do our jobs.”_ _ _ _

____As Tooru and Hajime make their exit, they can hear Mattsun ask Makki about the dream Tooru mentioned, and in turn hear Makki groan and curse loudly._ _ _ _

____“You’re an asshole. You know that, right?” Hajime chuckles._ _ _ _

____Tooru flashes Hajime his signature meddling smile. “They’ll figure their shit out someday. Their flirting is kind of insufferable so if they could just confess and fuck already, it would make everyone’s lives so much easier.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime and Tooru walk hand and hand to the curbside waiting for their car to arrive. Hajime plays with Tooru’s fingers while Tooru starts fussing over how Hajime looks. Apparently Tooru forgot they just killed a guy and that Hajime’s appearance wasn’t going to be perfect._ _ _ _

____“Ugh, Hajime. You got blood on your new tie. And I just bought this one for you too,” Tooru pouts._ _ _ _

____“Well, we’ll just have to go home and change first,” Hajime grins, resting his hands on Tooru’s waist._ _ _ _

____“Oh no you don’t.” Tooru lightly pushes Hajime away. “I know that look.”_ _ _ _

____“What look?” Hajime scoffs, offended._ _ _ _

____“It’s the ‘let’s go home and change but end up tangled in the sheets and miss our reservation again’ look,” Tooru says, crossing his arms._ _ _ _

____“You’ve never complained about it in the past,” Hajime pouts. “Besides, I thought you liked when I did that thing with my tongue.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s not the point I’m making here Hajime,” Tooru says rubbing his temple. Before Hajime can retort, Tooru cups his cheek. “You know how I feel about Thursday nights,” he says softly._ _ _ _

____Hajime sighs in defeat. He knows exactly how Tooru feels about their Thursday nights._ _ _ _

____It was their date night._ _ _ _

____Their first date was on a Thursday in mid April - April 14th, to be exact. It was the spring before their 17th birthdays, and Tooru had insisted they go to Kyoto to see the cherry blossoms bloom. Hajime didn’t understand why they couldn’t just go to the festival in Tokyo -- they were literally living in the heart of the city. But Tooru insisted that the festival in Kyoto was better because of its location in the valley and because it wasn’t crowded with tourists like Tokyo was. And Hajime, being a fool in love, agreed to follow._ _ _ _

____It was a disaster._ _ _ _

____They missed their train, were late to their dinner reservation, Tooru lost his wallet and it was cold despite the forecast saying it was supposed to be a low of 12°C that night, so neither of them were dressed properly. Tooru had worn a pair of light blue denim jeans, a white T-shirt paired with a light grey cardigan and suede brown boots. Hajime on the other hand wore ripped black jeans, a black long sleeve, black trainers and a white bomber jacket._ _ _ _

____After berating Tooru for not dressing more appropriately and calling him several insulting names, Hajime offered him his jacket. Tooru had declined at first but Hajime was adamant and he finally accepted. Tooru would be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of wearing Hajime’s clothes and that he liked that he could smell Hajime’s cologne on the jacket._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, they were able to catch the fireworks. It’s what Tooru was most excited about anyway._ _ _ _

____While Tooru was enamored with the display of exploding colors above them, eyes sparkling and mouth slightly agape in awe, Hajime couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy next to him. In all the evil and darkness that was their reality, this was a glimpse of what they could have if they lived a normal life. A life away from guns, gangs and murder. But Hajime knew that was but a dream, one they couldn’t have. So he decided he was going to hold onto this one moment, one that was filled with so much light that came in the form of Tooru._ _ _ _

____Tooru could feel Hajime’s eyes on him and when he turned to look at his best friend, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the blush that crept onto Hajime’s cheeks. Tooru made the first move to intertwine their fingers, pulling Hajime closer to him. And the closer Hajime got the more nervous Tooru felt. He didn’t know if he was slightly shaking because he was chilly or because he was nervous. Either way, everything Tooru ever wanted was literally in the palm of his hand and all he had to do was close the distance between them._ _ _ _

____Hajime will never forget the way Tooru’s lips softly pressed against his, warming his whole body despite how cold it was outside. Fireworks didn’t go off and it was nothing like the movies make it seem. It wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t as awkward as either of them thought it was going to be._ _ _ _

____Kissing Tooru felt natural, right. So he had decided to deepen the kiss, cupping Tooru’s face gently in his hands as he did. And when he felt Tooru smile against his lips, Hajime knew from that moment on, he wanted to be with Tooru forever._ _ _ _

____And ever since that first date, Thursday has always been their date night. Tooru thinks it’s romantic. Hajime pretends it’s corny, but he thinks it’s romantic too. If it’s important to Tooru, it’s important to him._ _ _ _

____“Okay.” Hajime leans into Tooru’s touch. “I might have a spare tie in the car. Or I’ll go without one. But we will make that reservation, I promise.”_ _ _ _

____Tooru smiles and gives Hajime a quick peck as a thank-you for understanding. “Alright, let's go. Or else we’re going to be late. Hisato-san should be in front with the car.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____******_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Hajime wakes to the sounds of sirens blaring around him. He can feel himself be lifted and put onto a gurney._ _ _ _

____“Mmm Tooru?” he mumbles. “Where’s Tooru? Tooru?”_ _ _ _

____“Iwaizumi, I need you to calm down.” Hajime hears, is that Mattsun talking to him?_ _ _ _

____“Don’t tell me what to do,” Hajime thrashes. “Where’s Tooru?”_ _ _ _

____Hajime feels his head throbbing. He continues calling for Tooru. Where was Tooru? Why wasn’t he responding to him?_ _ _ _

____“Shit, he’s going into shock!” Mattsun yells. “Yahaba where’s that fucking sedative!”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck, boss, I’m so sorry.” Hajime hears Yahaba curse before feeling a needle plunge into his side and suddenly he feels calm. He calls out Tooru’s name one more time before he feels himself slip into darkness._ _ _ _

____When Hajime wakes the next morning, his head is throbbing, his body aches and he feels like he’s missing something. When he finally takes a look around himself and takes in his surroundings, he notices he’s in his bed at home. He also notices that something isn’t right, he’s missing something. Rather, someone clinging to him first thing in the morning._ _ _ _

____Hajime reaches to his left and instead of finding a warm body and soft messy hair, his fingers brush against cool silk. Where the fuck is Tooru?_ _ _ _

____When Hajime moves to sit up, he’s met with a roaring headache and pain pulsing through his body. He groans and reaches for his cellphone on his bedside. Five minutes later, a young teen tentatively walks through the door._ _ _ _

____“Iwaizumi-sama, you called?” one of his men, Kiyoshi gulps._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Where’s Tooru?”_ _ _ _

____Kiyoshi stares agape at Hajime. “Um, sir. Do you remember anything from last night?”_ _ _ _

____Hajime squints his eyes, recalling the events of the previous night. He and Tooru had just finished their job, were on their way to their favorite restaurant in Shibuya, making out in the backseat like a pair of hormonal teenagers...but then everything goes blank. He doesn’t remember anything else after kissing Tooru in the backseat. He doesn’t even know how he got home._ _ _ _

____Hajime looks at Kiyoshi and asks what the hell is going on. Why can’t he remember a damn thing?_ _ _ _

____“Well, sir, we kind of have a situation.”_ _ _ _

____“What kind of situation,” Hajime asks dryly._ _ _ _

____“Well, it’s a highly sensitive one sir and, well sir there’s no easy way to—”_ _ _ _

____“Jesus fucking Christ, just spit it out already,” Hajime hisses._ _ _ _

____“Oikawa-sama has been taken,” Kiyoshi says quietly._ _ _ _

____Hajime just stares at the young man, like he can’t understand what’s being said to him._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean he’s been taken?”_ _ _ _

____“You were in a car accident last night.” Kiyoshi sighs. “And when Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san showed up to the scene of the accident, they obviously pulled you from the car. But when they went to grab Oikawa-sama from the other side, he was gone,” Kiyoshi explains._ _ _ _

____Hajime rubs his temple. “How many dead?”_ _ _ _

____“Only one person, sir. The driver.”_ _ _ _

____“Did they take anything else?”_ _ _ _

____“No, nothing else was taken.” Kiyoshi hands Hajime a small Manila envelope. “But this was left for you last night while you were unconscious.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime sees his name written in beautiful Kanji on the envelope. He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. There’s only one person in the world who has ever written his name that delicately, and they’ve been gone for years now._ _ _ _

____He opens the manila envelope and out falls a small memory card. He fishes through his drawer until finding what he’s looking for -- Tooru’s video camera._ _ _ _

____Hajime inserts the memory card and when he turns on the camera, the screen simply reads ‘Play me.’ Pressing play, Hajime can’t believe what, or rather who, he sees on the other end._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Iwaizumi Hajime,” the voice says coolly, “I’m sure you’re surprised to see me, of all people, aren’t you?”_ _ _ _

____A woman in her late 20s appears on the screen. She has long onyx hair pulled into a pony tail, bangs almost covering her toffee colored eyes, a small turned-up nose littered with freckles and a smile that could kill._ _ _ _

____“There’s no fucking way,” Hajime muttered under his breath. “There’s absolutely no way in fucking hell she’s alive.”_ _ _ _

____“Alas, it is me. The one and only Oikawa Ahmya. Yes, you heard right Hajime, I’m alive and well—unlike your parents, and my sorry excuse for a father, and his whore. Yeah, sorry about that, bud. Although, I don’t feel _that_ bad, seeing as I was the one who hired the hit on them.”  
Iwaizumi’s muscles tensed and clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palm so hard he’s sure he drew some blood. He knew their deaths looked too clean to merely be an accident._ _ _ _

____“If it makes you feel better, it was hard making their death look like an accident, you know. Getting the head of another syndicate to assassinate one of the most fearsome leaders in the yakuza doesn’t come cheap. Although he didn’t do a great job, seeing as you ended up killing him. What was his name? Kurai?”_ _ _ _

____Hajime takes a sharp breath at the mention of Kurai’s name._ _ _ _

____“Anyway, I’m sure you're curious why I took the time out of my precious life to kill your parents. Well, _Iwa-chan_ ,” she says with a mocking tone, “killing your parents was just the beginning. _ _ _ _

____“After my ‘death,’ everyone thought they had gotten rid of me for good and could finally focus on my perfect baby brother, Tooru. God, can you believe my father actually preferred him over me?  
He thought little Tooru was so fucking perfect and actually had the balls to run the biggest mafia in Japan. The kid fucking cried watching _Tangled_ when he was 16, that doesn’t exactly spell out ‘kumicho’ material if you ask me. Oh, wait, no one ever asked me anything. I was just Oikawa Akio’s bastard child who nobody cared about. But I’m getting off track. _ _ _ _

____“These past few years have given me plenty of time to plot and plan. Obviously, I won’t divulge everything I have planned out, but know this, Iwaizumi Hajime; I won’t stop until I have both your and that pretty little boyfriend of yours’ heads on a stick—and I mean that quite literally.”_ _ _ _

____God, Hajime forgot how fucking insane Ahmya was. She was a few years older than him and Tooru, and always believed that she was the rightful heir to the Oikawa’s family business. She believed she should’ve been the one in charge, despite not having any of the training he and Tooru had gone through since they were kids._ _ _ _

____Tooru’s father hadn’t even known about Ahmya until she was about 13, when her mother contacted him, saying she was sick and that Ahmya had nowhere to go. And Oikawa Akio, the noble and loyal man he was, took her in. But to say that the transition was hard was a major understatement._ _ _ _

____Ahmya absolutely hated Tooru and his mother. She was convinced Tooru’s mother Kazuko was to blame for her father being absent in her life and that it was her fault her own mother had to raise Ahmya on her own. As for Tooru, she absolutely despised him. She hated him because she grew up poor while Tooru got to grow up and live in the heart of Tokyo in a penthouse that overlooked the city. She hated that he got to live an “extravagant” life while she was on the streets. Ahmya had a lot of hate in her heart, and it was clear that she had no intention of changing how she felt towards the Oikawas._ _ _ _

____Hajime was lost in thought until Ahmya’s voice pulled him back to reality. “Now listen carefully, Hajime, because I’m only going to say this once. You either hand over the family business to me and you leave Japan, or I put a bullet through your pretty boyfriend’s head,” she sneers, pulling Tooru into the frame._ _ _ _

____Hajime feels his heart drop at the sight of Tooru. Tooru can’t stand properly, clearly favoring his left leg over his right one. He’s also gripping his right side, his breathing is unsteady and Hajime can see a bruise forming under Tooru’s right eye._ _ _ _

____“You have 48 hours to hand over what I want.” Ahmya pulls Tooru’s hair so his eyes are staring straight at Hajime. “Or you’ll never see your precious Tooru again.” Then, the screen goes blank.  
Hajime stares at the darkened screen for what feels like hours. His breathing is heavy and his mind is racing. He slowly pieces together the events of the past few weeks._ _ _ _

_____“A storm is coming. And when it comes, expect there to be black rain,”_ Kurai had warned him. He had told Hajime exactly who and what was coming. How could he be so dense? It couldn’t be anyone else but Ahmya -- _she_ is the black rain._ _ _ _

____“Assemble my team,” Hajime declares._ _ _ _

____Kiyoshi hastily bows and runs to get the Seijoh team together._ _ _ _

____Once everyone is in the room, Hajime explains what’s going on, everything from Ahmya being back to how they’re going to get Tooru back._ _ _ _

____Everyone agrees they have to get Tooru back but it’s not as easy as Hajime makes it seem. For starters, nobody knows where Ahmya is, let alone knew she’s been alive all this time. Second, their leader is clearly too agitated to think straight._ _ _ _

____The team exchanges looks of uncertainty, but no one seems to want to point out these challenges to Hajime. But as he goes on to explain their plan to find Tooru, they know one of them needs to speak up._ _ _ _

____“Iwaizumi, I don’t think going after her right now is a great idea,” Makki says. “You just woke up and might have a concussion. You’re not in the right state of mi--”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe you didn’t hear me when I said I only have 48 hours to find Tooru,” Hajime cuts him off. “And that he is currently being held hostage by his psychotic half-sister. So yeah, I may not be in the right state of mind but I honestly don’t give a flying fuck what you think, Makki. I’m going after Ahmya and getting Tooru back. So you’re either coming with me or you’re dead to me.”_ _ _ _

____“You already know I’m with you Iwaizumi,” Makki replies gently, holding his hands up. “I’m just saying, you gotta be rational about this. We can’t just scour all of Japan looking for Oikawa -- we literally don’t have the time for that. So as much as it sucks, we need to figure out where she might’ve taken him and narrow our search down from there.”_ _ _ _

____Mattsun walks to stand next to Makki and nods in agreement. “I hate to say it, but Makki’s right. Oikawa’s best chance of us finding him is by us taking some time to narrow down places Ahmya frequented and do our search from there.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime huffs in frustration. They don’t have time to do all of that -- the clock is ticking and he needs to find Tooru. For all they know, she could be torturing Tooru right now and they’re sitting around doing a fucking research project on Ahmya. Before Hajime can dispel his frustrations, Kunimi speaks up._ _ _ _

____“You guys know we live in the 21st century and can trace phone calls right?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, with what technology, smartass?” Mattsun snips. “As far as I know, only the feds have access to that type of software. And in case you were unaware, we’re not exactly on the best terms with the feds.”_ _ _ _

____Kunimi rolls his eyes at Mattsun. But before he can be reprimanded for his attitude, Watari speaks up. “Wait! We do have the software to do all of that.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone turns to Watari, all raising their eyebrows in confusion. Watari sighs before running to grab his laptop. When he returns, he opens it and immediately starts typing away._ _ _ _

____“When Kindaichi and I were at Nekoma, Kuroo-sama gave us this laptop as a thanks for the training,” Watari explains as he pulls up a tracing program. “He said that the software on this laptop would help us if one of our inner circle ever went missing.”_ _ _ _

____Kindaichi nods his head, remembering what Kuroo had told them. “Kuroo-sama said that Kenma-san was able to swipe the program from one of the federal offices when they had brought them in for questioning about smuggling weapons.” Kindaichi slides next to Watari on the couch, watching as his senior navigates the program. “But the cool part is that Kenma-san enhanced the program and made it so we can track burner phones and it can trace someone to their exact location.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, well that’s great, but that leaves out one little problem,” Hajime says, “how are we going to trace Ahmya’s phone if she hasn’t called?”_ _ _ _

____Watari, Kindaichi, Makki and Mattsun all share a disappointed look. As if on cue, Hajime’s phone begins to ring. The number is anonymous; there’s only one person it could be. The group all exchange anxious glances before Hajime picks up the phone._ _ _ _

____“He better fucking be alive,” Hajime growls._ _ _ _

____“Wow, so nice to hear from you too, Iwa-chan,” a cool voice scoffs on the other end. “I thought you were raised better than that. You can't even say hello to your old friend Ahmya?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t call me Iwa-chan,” Hajime bites. “You’re the last person who ever gets to call me that.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime can hear Ahmya roll her eyes on the other end of the phone. “A brute as always I see,” Ahmya says. “But I’m not here to fight, I’m here to see if you’ve considered my offer.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh you mean the offer where you kidnapped my partner and threatened to kill him if I didn’t give you what you want, like a child?” Hajime mocks. “Yeah, it’s gonna be a fuck no from me. You’ll have to kill me and Tooru before that ever happens.”_ _ _ _

____“Well that is the plan,” Ahmya says icily. “I was just hoping it didn't have to end bloody but I guess we don’t always get what we want.”_ _ _ _

____“Listen to me, you bitch,” Hajime growled. “I will find you, and I will end you. There is no crevice where I will not find you. You’ve not only pissed off the _wrong_ man, but you’ve pissed off one of the most powerful and lethal men in Japan. And I’ve got a pack of dogs ready to tear you limb from limb.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime can hear the slighted sound of ragged breathing on the other end. “I'm not afraid of you, Iwa,” Ahmya says, trying to steady her breath. “I was raised on the streets. I was born fighting so I know how to fend for myself. Besides, by the time I’m through with my precious little brother here, he’ll be begging to be dead.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime can’t help but laugh at her arrogance. Tooru has been through hell and back, being held by his psychotic older sister was just another day in the office._ _ _ _

____“You think you can break Tooru?” Hajime scoffs. “You’re overestimating your abilities there, Ahmya. And we both know what happened to the last guy who overestimated his abilities -- Tooru put a bullet in his head.”_ _ _ _

____There’s no response from Ahmya, so Hajime continues. “You also underestimate me. I was only 15 when you disappeared, so the Iwaizumi you remember is far different from the man I am now,” Hajime says steadily. “So know that when I find you - and I _will_ find you - I won’t kill you immediately. You see, I’m going to torture you until you’re screaming for mercy, begging for the sweet kiss of death. And when you see that white light welcoming you into its warmth, I’ll bring you right back and do it all over again.” Hajime’s voice is dark, eyes burning with vengeance. “Once I’m through with you, you’ll wish your accidental death all those years ago were a reality.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime waits for Ahmya’s response but is instead met with eerie silence. Before he can ask Ahmya if she’s scared, he’s met with a click and line goes dead. Hajime stares at the wall, phone still held to his ear before whipping his head around to look at Watari._ _ _ _

____“Got her.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ahmya hangs up the phone in a huff. That didn't go according to plan at all. She hears chuckles behind her and when she whips around, she sees Tooru laughing._ _ _ _

____Tooru sits smugly in a wooden chair watching that disaster of a negotiation call. His ankles are tied to one another and his hands are bound together and resting in his lap. He’s been in the dingy abandoned building for at least 12 hours by his calculations and quite honestly feels awful. He’s got a throbbing headache -- from a concussion, no doubt -- a fractured femur, a few fractured ribs, a black eye and he can feel his hair getting crusty from all the dried blood._ _ _ _

____But despite how awful he looks, Tooru feels great. He relishes in his sister’s piss poor attempt to threaten Hajime. “Wow, that was bad.” Tooru smirks. “Like, really bad. You sure you want to take on the mafia boss role, big sis? Because whatever the fuck _that_ was, it was not good.”_ _ _ _

____“Listen here you little bitch,” Ahmya goes to grab Tooru’s jaw but is met with Tooru biting her hand. She yelps in shock, immediately pulling her hand back and cradling it close to her chest._ _ _ _

____“Seems like _you’re_ the little bitch here,” Tooru smirks. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did that hurt your feelings?” Tooru says mockingly while pouting. Ahmya stares at her little brother, unsure of what he’s playing at. “God, you can’t even handle a bite. Shit, that wasn’t even a real bite, it was just a little nip. And yet you think you’re deserving of the family business? Nuhuh, has to be a joke.”  
Tooru feels a throbbing in his jaw. Ahmya may be smaller than him, but she could still pack a mean punch. He can taste the blood forming in his mouth. But instead of groaning in pain as Ahmya had hoped, Tooru laughs. He laughs until his head is thrown back and flashes her an unnerving smile that is painted crimson._ _ _ _

____“Oh, nice hit,” Tooru smiles wickedly. “What else you got?”_ _ _ _

____Ahmya pulls out a gun from behind her and rests it on Tooru’s temple._ _ _ _

____“Oh, look, someone remembered she had a gun!” Tooru laughs. He was starting to wonder when things were going to get interesting. “Go ahead, make your threats. Let me know how big and bad you are.”_ _ _ _

____Ahmya cocks the gun and tilts her head to the side, eyeing down her brother. If Tooru didn’t think she was a coward, he’d believe that she was only seconds away from killing him point blank._ _ _ _

____“Aw no threats? You’re no fun. Well, before you kill me, at least tell me what we’re doing right now? Putting on a little show to prove you’d be a better boss than me?” Tooru asks curiously. “Because if that’s the case, you’re proving exactly why you’d be incompetent in my position. Shit, if this were my operation, I would’ve gotten down to business already and I would’ve had the cleanup team in here by now. But I guess that just means Dad was right when he said you weren’t cut out for this life.”_ _ _ _

____“I literally have a gun to your head right now, you bastard, and I won’t hesitate to kill you,” Ahmya snaps, moving the gun from Tooru’s temple to the center of his forehead._ _ _ _

____“So, pull the fucking trigger then,” Tooru says clicking his tongue. Even in the face of death, literally staring down the barrel of a gun, Tooru doesn’t take shit from anyone. Holding the Ahmya’s gaze, he taunts, “Come on, Nee-san. What’s the matter? Can’t do it?”_ _ _ _

____She huffs before dropping her gun, cursing under her breath._ _ _ _

____“That’s what I thought,” Tooru spits. “Now, so we can move things along, you can either tell me about this ‘master plan’ or you can shoot me and put me out of my misery because that little sob story you just told really put a damper on my evening.”_ _ _ _

____“Listen here Tooru,” Ahmya snarls._ _ _ _

____“No, you listen,” Tooru snaps, cutting her off. “Whatever plan this is, just know Hajime will hunt you down. There’s nowhere you can go and nowhere you can hide that Hajime won’t find you -- and I cannot wait to watch him to skin you alive.”_ _ _ _

____“What makes you think you’ll be alive for that long, little brother?” Ahmya asks._ _ _ _

____“You’d have to be really fucking stupid to kill me and think Hajime would let you get away with it,” Tooru scoffs. “I’m your bargaining chip. If I’m dead, you don’t have leverage. And without any leverage, you don’t get what you want.”_ _ _ _

____“God I can’t stand you,” Ahmya spits._ _ _ _

____“Then fucking kneel.”_ _ _ _

____Ahmya stares blankly at Tooru. She doesn’t remember him being this ballsy or mouthy. She remembers a brat who dreamt of a life outside of the yakuza, wanting to live a normal mundane life. Not this man who sits before her, life on the line and not giving a flying fuck about pissing off his captor. No, the little boy she knew from before no longer exists. She’s face to face with one of the most lethal people in the world and it pisses her off that she isn’t in his place._ _ _ _

____“You ruined my life.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, will you stop with the pity party already?” Tooru groans. “You’re 26 years old, for fucks sake. Quit your whining and fucking get over it.” Tooru looks at Ahmya with disdain in his eyes. “You could’ve been anything or anyone you wanted to be when Dad found out about you. But instead of wanting to make a name for yourself and live a normal life, you wanted to take mine.”_ _ _ _

____Tooru would be damned to ever admit it aloud, but sometimes he was envious of Ahmya’s option to live a normal life. He was proud of the life he lived and knew he was destined to be a leader in the yakuza world, but his mind would sometimes wander to what life would be like if he had a choice. He and Hajime could be living somewhere north of Tokyo, living in a quiet prefecture and dealing with normal young adult problems, like who was going to cook that night, or worrying about university. But instead, he’s tied to a chair, listening to his half-sister cry about how unfair her life is._ _ _ _

____“You know nothing about what I went through, you spoiled brat,” Ahmya says, peering down at Tooru. “My life was hell because of you.”_ _ _ _

____“Jesus Christ, tell me something I don’t know!” Tooru mocks. “You’ve literally been bitching about it since the day you came to live with us! ”_ _ _ _

____Ahmya smacks Tooru across the face with the back of her hand. Tooru’s cheek stings, streaks of blood forming where Ahmya’s rings made contact. “You were never good at hiding your discontent.” Tooru smirks but it’s quickly wiped off his face._ _ _ _

____Ayhma hits him again; this time with the butt of her gun. Then again, with her fist. And again. And again, and again until Tooru is lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath._ _ _ _

____“Take whatever hit you want. Throw the hardest punch you have, it doesn’t matter. You won’t break me,” Tooru says, spitting blood from his mouth. He peers through his bangs, sweaty against his forehead. “You can’t break me.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe I’m not trying to break you, Tooru. Maybe I’m just trying to wear you down.” Ahmya says, surveying Tooru’s condition. She grabs a towel on the table next to Tooru, wiping her hands clean of his blood. “Maybe I’m just trying to damage you enough so Iwaizumi-kun knows just how serious I am.”_ _ _ _

____“He won’t give you what you want.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I’m well aware of that, little brother,” Ahmya smirks. She yanks Tooru up by the hair, throwing him back into his chair. “But what I do know is that you’re each other’s biggest weakness. So, I’m banking on Iwaizumi ‘hunting me down’ as you say he will. Because the minute he busts through those doors to save _you_ ,” Ahmya pats Tooru’s cheek, “I’m going to kill _him_.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh Ahmya.” Tooru tilts his head to his left, manic smile on his face. “You’re so cute. You really think you’re a match for Hajime? He’s one of the most feared men in all of Japan. He may be a brute and come off as dense but oh, he is as dangerous as they come.”_ _ _ _

____Rain starts to fall outside, the pitter-patter of droplets echoing as they hit the roof._ _ _ _

____A storm is coming._ _ _ _

____“Also, sister dearest, next time you want to fuck with a wolf,” thunder cracks and the wind howls, making Ahmya jump, “make sure he doesn’t have a pack who’s just as insane as he is and isn’t the leader’s mate. Because by the time you realize your mistake, Hajime and the others will be right behind you.”_ _ _ _

____There’s a subtle clicking noise that comes from behind Ahmya. She inhales deeply before slowly turning around preparing herself for what comes next. When she turns, she’s met with silence. She lets out a subtle sigh of relief. Her stupid brother was able to freak her out._ _ _ _

____But when she turns back to face Tooru, he’s gone._ _ _ _

____“What the--”_ _ _ _

____“Well, well, well. Isn’t it the infamous Ahmya,” a voice interrupts her thoughts. She turns and is met with a tall lanky shadow who has pink hair. He struts towards her, like he owns the place._ _ _ _

____“And who are you?” She asks crossing her arms._ _ _ _

____“Well, people tend to call us those sons of bitches.” Another tall shadow appears next to the first. And then followed by five more bodies. “But you can call us Sejoh’s Pride.”_ _ _ _

____“Ah, so you’re the wolf pack,” Ahmya nods in understanding. “So what’s the deal? Is Hajime too scared to face me?”_ _ _ _

____The group laughs as if she’s just told the most hilarious joke._ _ _ _

____“Damn, they weren’t kidding when they said you’re an arrogant bitch,” Makki smirks before giving Ahmya a swift kick to the gut. “You see Ahmya, we’re just the opening act.”  
Ahmya is keeled over holding onto her stomach. Makki may be long and lanky but the son of a bitch has a strong kick. She tries to catch her breath but she’s hit with another kick, this time knocking her to the ground._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, we’re the deranged psychos that are going to beat the shit out of you _before_ you get ripped to shreds.” Mattsun steps on Ahmya’s chest. He slowly adds more weight on his leg until Ahmya is gasping for air. “And you pissed off not just psycho #1 and psycho #2,” Mattsun points to himself and Makki, “but you pissed off our rabid dog.” _ _ _ _

____Ahmya suddenly feels a hit to her head and can hear it crack as it hits the ground. Then there’s another kick to her abdomen, knocking whatever air was left in her out of her lungs. She curls in on herself trying to protect her already wounded area but is quickly dragged by her feet across the floor. Ahmya claws at the ground, trying to fight back but it’s no use -- whoever has hold of her is stronger._ _ _ _

____She’s quickly turned on her back and can feel her heart palpitating as she stares into frenzied, sharp amber eyes._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been waiting all day for this.” Kyoutani has a zealous look in his eyes, like he’s waited his whole life for this one moment._ _ _ _

____Kyoutani wastes no time landing his first punch to Ahyma’s right cheek. Then another hit to her jaw. And another to her stomach. Ahmya tries to fight back, flailing her fists hoping a punch will land but it’s to no avail. Kyoutani easily overpowers her and is relentless in his beating._ _ _ _

____Ahmya figures his arms got tired at some point because suddenly she wasn’t met with fists to the face anymore but was now met with kicks and hits from a cool metal crow bar on her diaphragm. With every hit, Ahmya feels like she’s going to throw up her intestines and is on the verge of blacking out._ _ _ _

____Ahmya didn’t know how long the beating had gone on for, she only felt the final kick to her lower abdomen and the sound of the iron bar falling to the concrete. Her face was bruised and battered, she could feel blood dripping down her forehead, the scarlet blood flowing into her eyes. But it was her body that was damaged almost beyond the point of repair. She could feel the bruises forming on her stomach and was sure she was bleeding internally._ _ _ _

____“Damn, Kyoutani, I haven’t seen you beat the shit out of someone like that since we found you in that underground fight club,” Makki says impressed._ _ _ _

____“Jesus, Kyoutani, did you fucking bite her?” Mattsun asks raising an eyebrow. He had gone to make sure Kyoutani hadn’t killed her but when was inspecting her, he saw bite marks littering her arms._ _ _ _

____Kyoutani hums wiping his bloody knuckles on his shirt. “Haven’t fought anyone in a while. Was making up for lost opportunities.”_ _ _ _

____“What about the biting?”_ _ _ _

____Kyoutani shrugs. “Felt like it.”_ _ _ _

____Makki and Mattusn laugh at their junior. He really was their rabid dog._ _ _ _

____“So, what do you think we should do with her next?” Makki asks everyone, propping his elbow on Mattsun’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____“I vote we shoot the bitch,” Kyoutani growls. “Everyone thinks she’s dead already, right? So no one would really know or care if we killed her right here.”_ _ _ _

____“We could just leave her here and let her choke on her own blood,” Kunimi suggests, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s a slow death so at least we’ll know she suffered.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t give her the sweet release of death,” a low voice echoes in the shadows. “She’d get off too easy that way.”_ _ _ _

____Makki clicks his tongue while Mattsun sports a wicked grin -- he’s here._ _ _ _

____“See, we’re bad.” Mattsun lifts Ahmya’s chin with his foot so she’s looking at him through her bloodied bangs. He then quickly pulls his foot out from under her and her chin smacks the ground rattling her jaw._ _ _ _

____“But him,” Makki leans down to Ahmya’s level, pointing to the window. “He’s going to be your worst nightmare.”_ _ _ _

____Ahmya groans as she struggles to raise her head. Her left eye is swollen shut and can barely see out of the right one. She can feel the warmth of blood dripping down her face and the taste of copper pooling in her mouth. She feels bruises forming all across her abdomen and the sting of bite marks from where a mixture of her sweat and blood have fallen into the open wounds._ _ _ _

____“Fuck.” Ahmya whispers before being met with another foot on her back._ _ _ _

____“I told you I’d find you, didn’t I?” Hajime growls, putting more pressure on her back until Ahmya gasps for air. She feels her lungs start to collapse but before she can completely stop breathing, Hajime releases the pressure from his foot and she’s able to breathe again. Her heart is beating profusely and there’s the bitter taste of blood lingering in her mouth._ _ _ _

____“I had no doubts you wouldn’t find me dear Hajime,” Ahmya chuckles before it turns into violent coughing. “I just didn’t think you’d bring your little posse with you.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t fuck with a wolf if you don’t want the whole pack to come after you,” Hajime smirks. “Because when the wolves do come out -- especially _my_ wolves -- they’re going to take the kill shot and aim straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark.”_ _ _ _

____Ahmya tries rolling her eyes, but turns out to be rather difficult when one of her eyes is almost completely swollen shut and any movement causes her head to throb._ _ _ _

____“So, where’s Tooru? Is he hiding?” Ahmya manages to ask. “Should’ve known the prince didn’t want to get his hands dirty.”_ _ _ _

____“God you really don’t know when to stop talking, do you?” Hajime asks annoyed._ _ _ _

____“Just like my brother,” Ahmya smirks, blood pooling in the corner of her mouth._ _ _ _

____“Let’s get one thing straight.” Hajime yanks Ahmya’s ponytail so she’s looking directly at him. Hajime can feel the anger and adrenaline pumping through his veins and it’s taking everything in him to not snap her neck right there. “You may have the Oikawa name but you are _nothing_ like him. You’re just a nuisance and a disgrace -- you’re nothing compared to him.”_ _ _ _

____“So why not just kill me already?” She taunts. “If I’m nothing, why not just get rid of me for good this time?”_ _ _ _

____“I would love nothing more, trust me.” Hajime lingers over Ahmya’s half-unconscious body. He rolls her so she’s on her side, her eyes barely open but aware enough to know it’s Hajime in front of her. “But I made a promise that I would have you begging for death. Does anyone hear her begging?” Hajime looks back at his pack and everyone shakes their heads no. Hajime smirks, already knowing what he’s got in store for Ahmya when she’s fully conscious. “Besides, I’m sure Tooru wants to kill you himself. He’s very particular about things like this.”_ _ _ _

____Ahmya gulps at the thought of Tooru having his fun with her. She really thought she had the upper hand in this scenario and was confident she was going to come out on top -- how stupid._ _ _ _

____“Makki, take her back to the hole. I’ll deal with her later,” Hajime says letting Ahmya’s hair go._ _ _ _

____Ahmya groans as Makki easily lifts her limp body and throws her over his shoulder. “Come on boys, let’s go,” Makki says nodding towards the door._ _ _ _

____The younger boys follow Makki to the car but before they can get too far, Hajime calls out to Kunimi, Kindaichi, Watari and Yahaba. “Don’t have too much fun without me, okay?”_ _ _ _

____They nod their heads in agreement, but all exchange a similar sinister look._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry boss, we’re just going to entertain her until you get back,” Watari smiles wickedly. “I’ve been wanting to try out some new ‘negotiation’ tactics, Kindaichi here needs a new sparring partner and Kunimi don’t you need target practice?”_ _ _ _

____The two youngest nod their heads in unison. Oh, they were going to have loads of fun with their new prisoner._ _ _ _

____“Don’t forget Yahaba needs knife throwing practice. He fucking sucks,” Kyoutani scoffs._ _ _ _

____Yahaba rolls his eyes. “Maybe I’ll use you as target practice instead of her,” Yahaba gripes. “I’d get more satisfaction missing and hitting you.”_ _ _ _

____“If you children are done bickering,” Makki says, rolling his eyes, “we’ll see you back at HQ boss. Mattsun will be around with the car soon.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime nods as he watches the group leave. Once they’re out of sight, Hajime quickly heads over to the corner in the shadows where he tucked Tooru away._ _ _ _

____“How you feeling?” he asks gently cupping Tooru’s cheek. He slowly examines Tooru’s state and it’s not pretty. His right eye is purple and swelling, his cheeks are littered with cuts and blood, his lip is busted, he’s cradling his left side and grimaces when Hajime grazes his lower abdomen. That can’t be a good sign._ _ _ _

____“Like I was hit by a truck and then beaten with a crowbar,” Tooru groans. “Oh wait, I was.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime shakes his head in disbelief, rolling his eyes slightly. Only Tooru would find a way to semi-joke about getting hit by a car and then being held hostage. But he can’t fight the small grin that makes its way onto his face caused by his partner’s griping._ _ _ _

____“Come on babe,” Hajime says, slowly helping Tooru up. “Let’s go home and get you patched up.”_ _ _ _

____Tooru struggles to stand on his own and has to use Hajime for support. He hobbles along as Hajime keeps one arm wrapped around Tooru’s waist and supports most of his weight to keep Tooru from toppling over. Tooru doesn’t know what Ahmya hit or broke, but he feels like utter shit._ _ _ _

____They barely make it 5 feet before Tooru feels dizzy and like his feet are about to fall from under him. He wants to cry, puke and pass out all at the same time._ _ _ _

____“Hey Haji,” Tooru says, gasping a little bit,“Hajime, I don’t feel so good.” Tooru feels the world spin before he collapses. He can feel pain in his chest, making it hard to breath. He feels like he’s bleeding from his abdomen, but there’s no blood pooling there, only bruising. Huh. What an odd sensation, Tooru thinks._ _ _ _

____Hajime drops to Tooru’s side, panic filling his entire body. Shit. He knew Tooru was in bad shape but he didn't think it was this bad. He really thought he had gotten there just in time._ _ _ _

____He lifts Tooru’s shirt and sees the blooming purple patches on his lower stomach. “Fuck.” Hajime grits his teeth, he fucking knew it -- Tooru has internal bleeding in his lower abdomen and more than likely has organ damage too. And it’s clear Tooru is having a hard time keeping his eyes open._ _ _ _

____“No, no, no! Tooru, Tooru, look at me. Hey look at me, you’re gonna be okay,” Hajime says, cradling Tooru’s head._ _ _ _

____Tooru can feel himself fading in and out of consciousness. “Haji, Haji, it’s okay,” he says softly. “It’s okay.” He doesn’t know if he said that last one for Hajime or himself. Either way, they had prepared for moments like this._ _ _ _

____“Tooru, I am not losing you again,” Hajime says through gritted teeth. “You need to live. I can’t lose you too, I can’t!”_ _ _ _

____“We’ve prepared for things like this Hajime,” Tooru whispers. “Have been preparing since we were 8 years old.”_ _ _ _

____“Dammit, Mattsun! Where the fuck is that car!” Hajime yells._ _ _ _

____He curses himself for not having gotten here sooner. For not connecting the dots earlier and finding Tooru before this. For letting Tooru in harm's way after he promised he’d do whatever it took to keep him safe._ _ _ _

____“Tooru, baby please. I need you to keep your eyes open,” Hajime pleads._ _ _ _

____Tooru gives Hajime a weak smile. He’s always known dying at the hands of an enemy was a possibility. It was just part of their every day in their line of work. But he never thought he would die before he even got to really start his life with Hajime._ _ _ _

____“You know, Haji,” Tooru says quietly, “the entire time I was taking those beatings, you were the only thing getting me through it. I could, I could hear your voice telling me I was strong enough to take it, and I did. It was knowing I needed to see you and those comforting green eyes one last time that got me through it.”_ _ _ _

____Tooru coughs, gasping for breath, trying to string together his next sentence. But Hajime shushes him before he can continue._ _ _ _

____“Shh, Tooru. You need to save your strength,” Hajime says, cupping Tooru’s face. “You can tell me what you need to say after we patch you up.”_ _ _ _

____“No, I, I need to get through this,” Tooru says, putting his hand over Hajime’s. “You are the greatest love I’ve ever known. You’ve seen me at my best and at my absolute worst. When our parents died, I spiraled and didn’t think, didn’t think I’d make it. But you grounded me. You saved me.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime feels hot tears forming in his eyes. Why does Tooru sound like he’s saying goodbye?_ _ _ _

____“You were my reason to go on, Hajime,” Tooru says, tears forming in his eyes. “Without you, I had nothing to fight for. But you were always there, you’ve always been my pillar. You’re what has steadied me all these years. You’re the love of my life, but you already knew that.”_ _ _ _

____“Then fight. If I’m the love of your life and I’m worth living for, fight to stay with me Tooru,” Hajime whispers, tears slowly falling down his blood stained cheeks. “A life without you isn’t a life worth living.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s incredibly sweet, Haji,” Tooru whispers, a small smile on his face. “I don’t know if I’ll make it to the hospital though. And like it or not, you need to keep living. Do it for me.”_ _ _ _

____Tooru’s hands felt ice cold but his body felt surprisingly warm. He could feel his eyes getting heavier and with every blink, his surroundings became more unfocused. The only thing that wasn’t blurry were those enchanting green eyes he had fallen in love with at seventeen and continued to fall in love with more and more throughout the years._ _ _ _

____“Huh, what a beautiful sight,” Tooru whispers fondly, staring into Hajime’s eyes._ _ _ _

____Tooru takes in one last jagged breath before everything goes black._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Tooru’s awoken by the annoying beeping of a heart monitor and aches throughout his body._ _ _ _

____“Hmm, Hajime? Where are you?”_ _ _ _

____Hajime stirs in the chair next to Tooru’s bed. Despite Makki and Mattsun’s efforts to get him to go home and sleep, Hajime hasn’t left his partner’s side since he came out of surgery. He’s pretty sure he only got a total of four hours of sleep since he’s been at the hospital, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t awake when Tooru finally came to._ _ _ _

____“Right here. I’m right here Tooru,” Hajime gently grabs Tooru’s hand and brings it to his lips. He presses soft kisses on each knuckle before gently squeezing it. “God, you’re awake. I, they said it may take a while but shit, you’re finally awake.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t cry, Hajime.” Hajime hadn’t even noticed he was crying until he felt Tooru wipe away a warm tear trickling down his cheek._ _ _ _

____“They’re happy tears you dumbass,” Hajime chokes out a small chuckle._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad to see that even though I’m aching in a hospital bed, you still have it in you to insult me,” Tooru huffs, trying to hide his smile. “How long was I out for?”_ _ _ _

____“About a week. You suffered from a concussion and had some internal bleeding from the accident that was worsened while you were being held hostage. But I don’t want to talk about that.” Hajime can feel hot tears well up in the corners of his eyes again. He tries to hold them back, but it’s no use. The tears stain his cheeks and his body shakes a little from the small sobs he lets out. “I thought I lost you Tooru,” Hajime chokes out in between sobs. “I thought I lost you the night of the car accident and then again when I finally got to you in that damn building.”_ _ _ _

____“You didn’t lose me, Hajime,” Tooru whispers. “I’m right here.”_ _ _ _

____“You were dead, Tooru.” Hajime says looking into Tooru’s eyes. Tooru jolts in shock -- he was dead? “You died in my arms. I, I couldn’t save you in time. Thank God we were close to the hospital and Watari had sense to call and have paramedics standing by just in case, but you died and it was my fault.”_ _ _ _

____Hajime wipes his eyes trying to hide his tears. Reliving watching Tooru go limp in his arms, eyes fluttering shut as he whispered something Hajime couldn’t make out and going cold was too much for Hajime to handle. If only he had been a minute sooner, Tooru would’ve been conscious going to the hospital._ _ _ _

____“Iwaizumi Hajime, stop overthinking right now,” Tooru says sternly. He can see the crease on Hajime’s forehead, a tell tale sign he's deep in thought, blaming himself for all of this. “This is not your fault. You had no idea Ahmya was alive or was fucking insane enough to kidnap me and try to kill us. So stop blaming yourself, pull it together and come cuddle me before I actually lose it.”_ _ _ _

____That causes Hajime to chuckle a little bit, but his eyes still sting from the tears. Before he takes Tooru up on his offer for cuddles, he looks at Tooru seriously and says, “I can’t imagine life without you Tooru. I don’t want to. And I will live every day showing you just how important you are to me and how much I cherish you.”_ _ _ _

____“Hajime if this is your way of proposing, then I’m not dressed properly for this at all,” Tooru says, raising an eyebrow. “If anything, let me put on something other than this awful gown that has my ass hanging out of the back.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not proposing you idiot, I’m making you a promise. A promise to never take any time we have together for granted. I almost lost you, twice. I don’t plan on almost losing you a third time.” Hajime leans over and cups Tooru’s cheek, gently caressing the apple of his cheek. “You’re my home, Tooru. You’re the only piece of normalcy and comfort I have in this insane world and I don’t ever want to lose that.”_ _ _ _

____Tooru squeezes Hajime’s hand and moves to kiss him but instead is met with a terrible pain in his side. Tooru curses his body for preventing him from kissing the man next to him. But before he can look at Hajime apologetically, he’s already leaning over, cupping Tooru’s cheek and capturing Tooru’s lips with his own._ _ _ _

____Hajime tentatively licks Tooru’s bottom lip, asking for permission and Tooru allows him entry. Hajime licks into Tooru’s mouth causing Tooru to sigh in content but something about the way Hajime kisses him is different. Hajime’s kisses have always left Tooru breathless, but this one was more tender and less hurried than others. Hajime made sure to take his time exploring Tooru’s mouth and to inhale every ounce of Tooru’s warm scent that he could._ _ _ _

____When Hajime pulls away, both parties have flushed cheeks and are left trying to catch their breath. Hajime then presses gentle kisses to Tooru’s forehead, his eyelids, both cheeks, his nose, his jaw, the corner of his mouth and before giving him one final peck on his lips._ _ _ _

____Tooru chuckles lightly as he rests his forehead against Hajime’s. “I am so disgustingly in love with you, you know that right?”_ _ _ _

____Hajime chuckles before nodding and reminds Tooru that he is stupid in love with the brunette that sits before him. Tooru smiles and moves to make room for Hajime to crawl into bed with him. It’s a tight squeeze and requires some maneuvering of cords and pillows, but eventually Hajime is able to comfortably rest his head on Tooru’s chest. He lays there, listening to the steady beat of Tooru’s heart which in turn calms his own. Tooru cards his fingers through Hajime’s hair while Hajime traces random patterns on his stomach._ _ _ _

____“Hey Hajime.” Tooru whispers. He’s met with a grunt in response. “Have you actually thought about, you know, proposing?”_ _ _ _

____“Tooru. Don’t ask stupid questions you already know the answer to.”_ _ _ _

____“So we’re getting married someday?” Tooru can’t help but smile goofily at the thought._ _ _ _

____Hajime moves so his dark olive eyes are looking into Tooru’s soft caramel ones. His gaze softens when he says, “I’ve wanted to marry you since our first date. So yes, I very much plan on us getting married someday.”_ _ _ _

____Tooru smiles at Hajime’s lopsided grin and gives him a quick peck on his lips. “Well, I’ve never known life without you Iwaizumi Hajime,” Tooru says cupping Hajime’s cheek. “And I never want to either.”_ _ _ _

____“So, that’s a guaranteed yes then?” Hajime murmurs with a small smile._ _ _ _

____“Don’t ask stupid questions you already know the answer to, Hajime.” Tooru smirks before kissing Hajime again._ _ _ _

____After a few more shared lazy kisses, Hajime curls in closer to Tooru, listening to the steady beat of Tooru’s heart. With arms wrapped around each other, Hajime and Tooru fall asleep comfortably in each other's arms, knowing they’re both currently safe from harm. If there’s one thing in life Tooru and Hajime know, it’s that no matter how bad the storm or how hard the rain falls, once the storm has passed the sun always reappears. And that together, they can make even the most unpredictable of storms disappear._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end! So I chose to use rain and storms throughout this fic because when I think of yakuza and the mafia, I think of darker imagery and I feel like rain is always present. Almost like darkness and gloomy times are always present and looming over their heads. Which, is why I decided to name Tooru's sister Ahmya because her name means "black rain." I felt it was fitting because it was the one storm Hajime and Tooru never thought they'd have to prepare for! 
> 
> I would also like to say a HUGE thank you to my beta Dani, @biscuityskies, for being absolutely wonderful and reading through all of this multiple times! You are the best and I love and appreciate you!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! :)


End file.
